Cameras and other video equipment devices (e.g., video recorders and sound recorders) may be attached to various auxiliary structures (e.g., tripods, shoulder rigs, bridge plates, base plates, dollies, sliders, stabilizers, dovetails, and other accessory components) for photographing and filming. Securing a camera or another device to an auxiliary structure or removing the camera or other device from the auxiliary structure using conventional mounting systems may be relatively time consuming in fast pace photography and filming environments. Such an installation or removal of the camera or other device may also be cumbersome due to the extent of movement required for the installation or removal or due to the arrangement of other accessories within the vicinity of the camera or other device.